On n'oublie jamais un regard
by Kaftim
Summary: Arthur cherche à savoir pour quelle raison les yeux de dragoon lui rappelle quelque chose. Plus ou moins Reveal-fic.


Merlin entra dans la chambre du roi afin de lui apporter son déjeuner. Il déposa le plateau sur la table et tourna le regard vers Arthur, qui contemplait le ciel, près de la fenêtre, d'un air pensif.

\- Vous devriez arrêtez de réfléchir, vous allez vous faire mal.

Le taquina son serviteur. Le blond sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu auparavant, et regarda son ami.

\- Idiot. Maugréa-t-il.

Il le rejoignit auprès de la table, s'assit et entama son repas.

\- Tu sais Merlin, commença doucement le roi, je crains connaître le sorcier, celui qui se nomme Dragoon Le Grand, son regard... Je jurerai l'avoir déjà vu quelque part !

Merlin s'inquiéta soudainement. Le roi allait-il faire la connection ? Arthur, surprit du silence de son serviteur releva la tête de son repas et fixa les yeux bleus de l'homme. Il fronça les sourcils, Merlin offrit un sourire idiot pour éliminer les soupçons du roi qui haussa les épaules et reprit son repas.

\- Il possède des yeux bleus magnifique, du type que l'on oublie jamais. Si je le revois un jour, je saurais qui il est.

Merlin ne sachant que répondre, s'éloigna un peu du roi et se mit à nettoyer la chambre d'Arthur.

\- Tu ne parles plus. Sourit le Roi. C'est une occasion rare. Aurais-tu peur de ce sorcier ?

Merlin ne parvenait pas à croire à quel point Arthur se situait à côté de la plaque. Mais cela le rassura.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Affirma-t-il.

\- Ses yeux j'ai l'impression de les avoir cotoyé tout les jours ... Reprit le Roi, ignorant la réponse de son serviteur et posant sa fourchette.

Merlin, de plus en plus inquiet concernant son secret, se rapprocha de la porte.

\- Je dois me retirer, une course à faire pour Gaius.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Arthur comprit finalement à qui appartenait ses yeux.

Merlin s'était effondré contre le mur des appartements de Gaius. Ce dernier se précipita auprès de son pupille, et l'aida à se relever.

\- Merlin qu'y a-t-il ?

L'inquiétude du vieil homme se lisait dans son regard, et réchauffa le coeur de son presque fils.

\- Arthur recherche Dragoon. Dit-il simplement. Il a trouvé une lueure de quelqu'un qu'il connaît dans son regard, et il cherche à savoir. Il ne tardera pas à comprendre que Dragoon Le Grand, le magicien qui a tué son père et son serviteur idiot ne sont en réalité qu'une seule et même personne.

Gaius l'enlaça et passa la main dans les cheveux de son garçon pour le rassurer.

Plus tard, dans la journée, Merlin se rendit compte qu'il était obligé de confronter une nouvelle fois son maître. Il retourna donc dans la chambre de ce dernier qui semblait l'attendre sur une chaise avec un air furibond.

\- Je sais pourquoi j'ai reconnu ses yeux, une petite idée Merlin ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Euh. Non. Aucune. Répondit-il en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

Merlin commençait presque à trembler, il se rapprocha de la porte pour se soutenir.

\- Je les ai devant moi.

Le serviteur glissa et se rattrapa à la poignée de la porte.

\- Sire, vous croyez réellement ?

\- Merlin... Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dit que c'était ton grand père !

Merlin éclata de rire, nerveusement.

\- Parce que, essaya-t-il de s'en remettre, parce que vous êtes persuadé qu'il a assassiné votre père alors que ce n'est pas le cas ? Parce que c'est un sorcier ?

Arthur ne sut quoi dire.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux m'expliquer pour quelle raison il posait un maléfice dans mes appartements la première fois que je l'ai rencontré ?

Merlin se rapprocha d'Arthur et s'assit sur la chaise. Il soutint le regard de son ami un instant avant de commencer à parler.

\- Nous sommes d'accord que nous parlons de la fois où Gwen allait se faire exécuter parce qu'Uther avait compris l'amour que vous ressentiez l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Euh oui ? Répondit bêtement le blond.

\- Gwen étant mon ami, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse exécuter. Alors, j'ai demandé à Dragoon, mon ..., mon grand père, s'il pouvait venir à Camelot et placer un enchantement sous votre oreiller à telle heure, de manière à ce que vous le preniez la main dans le sac, qu'il vous avoue son plan. De cette manière vous aviez une excuse et Gwen était libérée, il suffisait simplement que Dragoon s'échappe de prison.

\- Et c'est toi qui a décidé de ce plan ? S'exclama Arthur surprit. Et ce sorcier était d'accord ?

\- Oui aux deux questions. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'il défendait plus ou moins avec ferveur votre pauvre serviteur maltraité.

Merlin laissa échapper un rire devant l'air incrédule qu'affichait son maître.

\- Et pourquoi a-t-il accepté. Je veux dire, il a failli passer au bûcher.

\- Parce que mon grand père n'est pas méchant, il souhaite simplement le bien de son petit fils et de Camelot.

\- Alors... Pourquoi a-t-il assassiné mon père ? Se rappella alors Arthur avec fureur.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas sa faute. Avoua tristement Merlin. Il m'a raconté la scène, n'avez vous pas remarqué son expression de surprise quand Uther a fermé les yeux ? Un maléfice avait été planté là avant qu'il n'arrive et il n'a pas pensé à vérifier la pièce. Ce maléfice à transformer son sort de soin en sort qui permet de tuer une personne. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que cela arrive Arthur.

Arthur ne sut que répondre, le serviteur et son maître se devisagerent dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que le blond reprit la parole.

\- Tu penses qu'il serait d'accord pour que l'on se parle en face à face ?

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce one shot, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Bien entendu, Merlin ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne journée**


End file.
